


Yuuki-chan LIVE, Tips Welcome!

by NyakoChan



Series: Cam boy Yuuri [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cam boy, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Strip Tease, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyakoChan/pseuds/NyakoChan
Summary: Everyone has that one friend that knows all the best porn sites. Victor gets unwanted advice but ends up more invested than he thought he'd be.





	

Really, it was a stupid idea that could only lead to malware, pop-up advertisements, and a cringe-worthy search history. He usually knew better than to take Christophe’s advice regarding what he should be doing with his free time, however, he usually didn’t have his skates on the line. His best friend was currently holding those hostage until Victor could “spend some time relaxing like a normal, healthy man.” Christophe had even been so kind as to provide the link to a website that he deemed worthy, an account login, and a designated time that he should watch it. 

Victor was stretched out on the couch in his living room, shades drawn, and Makkachin on the floor below. His laptop rested against his hips, warm and humming against his skin where his shirt had rode up. Victor chewed on the nail of his thumb, pulling at the dead skin around it and debating if he really wanted to go to this dubious website that could definitely give him viruses. 

Victor decided to hell with it if he ever wanted to see his pair of skates any time soon. Besides, all he had to do was look at the website’s contents and report back to Chris what he saw. He didn’t even have to get invested into the site if he didn’t want.

He clicked on the link and waited for the screen to load, expecting some kind of black background like Porn Hub. Instead, he was directed to what appeared to be a chat room with a video playing to the right. Victor couldn’t see any of the contents as they had been blurred out and he was stuck looking at a window asking to prove his age and to pay a small fee to enter the chat room or to log into an account.  
Still, he was at least 80% sure he could trust Chris not to send him to some deep-web black market shit. Victor hesitantly typed in the information Chris had given him and prayed for mercy.

The window pinged in confirmation and welcomed _Mr.Quad_ to the chat room. He had to assume it was the screen name Chris had chosen for him and was truly grateful that it was a normal name. To the right the chat box scrolled on its own, filled with the chatter and emoticons of strangers. Most of it was uninteresting, but a few of the screen names were talking about a _Yuuki-chan._ To the left of the chat the screen where a video would be playing was off. Victor peeked at some of the comments that scrolled by.

_> SaymyName: Hes running kinda late today. Wonder where hes at???_

_> Goodbye-collegefund: i always look forward to this <333_

_> Phoenix99: I wonder if were getting sexy Yuuki-chan or innocent Yuuki-chan~_

_> CherriPie: i had a dream about his body last night but couldn’t imagine a face lol_

Victor didn’t bother to scroll up to see the previous comments or discussions, tapping his finger against the touchpad of the laptop and waiting for whatever was supposed to happen. Just as he was debating on texting Chris and asking if he sent him the wrong time the video was turned on and the chat flooded with greetings.  
The video came into focus and Victor took a second to realize he was starting at a lean torso and a light blue shirt at the forefront. The only other thing in the shot was the headboard of a bed and a couple pillows. There was only the clicking of whoever was in front of the webcam typing away at the keyboard and it made Victor wonder what the wait was for. 

“U-um, sorry for the delay, everybody,” a gentle male voice filtered through his speakers. He had to turn the volume up a bit. “I got tied up with something on my way here, and I can’t really stay too long today. But I plan to make it up to you all next time! You’ll get something extra, I promise.” The chat was filled with a mix of appeased comments and emoticons. 

“So, did anyone have any simple requests today? Nothing that takes too long, sorry.” The body in front of the webcam leaned forward a bit, presumably to get a better look at the screen.

_> gaRBagECann: strip down and fnger urself_

_> Trophyhusband: lingerie plz_

_> YogiTheBear+:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ: dildoooooo_

_> SaymyName: face cam !_

Some of the suggestions made the host of the stream laugh a little. Victor found himself very intrigued by this Yuuki-chan that did not start off the video naked and did not show his face. He would stay for the duration of Yuuki-chan’s time and see where it went. If it got too weird, well, he could say that at least he checked it out.

On screen the webcam image seemed to shake a little. Yuuki-chan seemed to be adjusting the position of the computer to settle on his bed a short distance away from him. Still no face shot, but Victor could see that the young man possessed a lithe figure. His thighs were tucked underneath him and he sat on the back of his heels. His hands began to roam the front of his shirt starting at his abdomen and flitting gently upwards to his chest. Finely shaped hands rubbed their way across thighs and hips and played with the edge of his shirt. 

Victor had expected immediate nudity and whoreish moaning. He was very pleasantly surprised instead. Slowly, more skin was revealed when Yuuki-chan dragged his hand heavier across his body and his shirt pulled up. The other hand slipped under the fabric this time and pushed up more of the obstructing shirt. A quick glance to the right showed the chat being spammed with “take it off!” and Victor actually found himself wanting the same thing.

A breathy laugh came through the speakers and Victor felt a rush of interest shoot through his heart. He wondered how such a soft, innocent laugh could be made by someone in this kind of profession. Victor found his eyes glued to the screen as the blue shirt was pulled up and over Yuuki-chan’s head and discarded somewhere off camera. The screen was filled with the soft, smooth image of a lightly tanned stomach. Jeans hung low on the young man’s hips with the black fabric of briefs peeking out and already the chat was begging for him to take them off.

Yuuki-chan breathed another soft laugh and told them to hold their horses, His delicate hands pressed gently into his soft flesh, skin dipping under his fingertips. One of his hands went to a dusky nipple and rolled it around in his fingers. The other hand traveled discretely to the waistband of the jeans, pulling at the lining to reveal his briefs. 

_> Wankspanker003: please let me take you shopping for more panties !_

_> Fngr_bng: no thong today wat???????_

_> JoystickkXXtwiddler: Yuuki-chaaaaaan <33333_

“No lingerie today, guys,” Yuuki-chan apologizes, “but I promise you that you’ll get something extra next time.” Deft fingers popped open the button of his pants and Yuuki-chan was kneeling in front of the camera, rolling his hips languidly to let his jeans ride lower on their own. They sat pooled near his knees, bunching up and flaring out. Fine hipbones protruded ever so slightly while the rest of the camera boy’s body was soft. His thighs were sparsely covered in thin black hairs while the flesh of his inner thighs appeared to be just enough to sit comfortably against one’s shoulders. The young man wore Calvin Klein briefs that gave a hint of his cock at half mast. Victor held his breath while he waited for the briefs to come off next.

Instead, Yuuki-chan kept his hips rolling in slow, lazy circles and his hands traveled his body again. One hand would reach down to grip his hardening cock through his underwear and he would give a soft moan as though startled. Victor could feel his ears turn red when he heard the soft cry from Yuuki-chan. What kind of face did he make? Did he have his eyes open or shut? Would he look his lover in the eye while they fucked?

A low moan transitioned into a higher pitched whine as Yuuki-chan sustained his grip on his dick, slowly bringing it into a rubbing motion. The outline of his straining member was much more obvious now, and Victor leaned in a little closer to see if there was a wet pre-come stain forming yet. 

Yuuki-chan’s hands came to the elastic lining of his briefs. He pulled the front of them down to expose his erect cock and trimmed pubic hair, pulling them down just far enough to sit below his balls.

The trim of his pubes almost looked like they were designed to- _to be hidden behind panties,_ Victor realized suddenly. Yuuki-chan ran his fingers down his patch of pubic hair, hand settling at the top of his cock, fingers spread to straddle the length. He was average length with foreskin, neither impressive nor unimpressive. 

“Whose name should I call out today?” Yuuki-chan whispered to the camera, panting softly under his breath. “I can’t get too loud today, though.” 

The chat room began pinging as people sent requests, some of them containing money.

_> Bootyful-babe has sent $5!: Alec!! _

_> SnoXAngel92 has sent $7.50!: cumkwad lol_

_> Fishphish has sent $5!: ur mum_

_> ShaknBake has sent $10!: Danny plx!_

Yuuki-chan stroked himself idly while he presumably watched requests come in. He would give thoughtful humming sounds at some of the names and didn’t respond to the joke requests. How were they sending money through? Victor noticed the little box in the top right corner with a dollar sign, and before he knew what he was doing his hands were leading him to click it.

A window prompted him to give an offering of at least $5, and at first Victor thought that maybe he shouldn’t do it if Chris had put his own credit card on his account. But wouldn’t that be more convincing that he had done as he had been asked and had watched the cam show? It would prove that he had paid attention to it, he reasoned with himself. 

Since he wasn’t too sure what a typical offering amount was, he offered a $20 and vowed to pay Chris back if he asked about it. He was then prompted to leave a message. Should he use his own name? Well, anyone could be named Victor.

_> Mr.Quad has sent $20!: Viktor_

Victor looked at his screen name flash at the top of the screen and his mind froze up, asking himself if he really just did that. 

“Oh, okay, Viktor,” Yuuki-chan murmured, a hint of teasing coating his gentle voice and reassuring Victor with a tingling rush that shot through down his neck that, yes, he had really just done that. A few more offerings came through but their cam host had already gone back to touching himself. One hand wrapped around his length and pulled back the foreskin and the other reached between his legs to fondle his sac. 

“Ah, ahh, Viktor, please don’t tease me,” Yuuki-chan gasped, twisting his wrist at the end of his pulls. His voice caught on the hard ‘k’ and sighed out the rest in a low moan. Pre-come dribbled out of the tip and coated the head, which was then used as lubrication to ease the slide of his own hand. Heat shot straight to the skater’s groin and he found himself unable to take his eyes off of the undulating hips of the cam host. When had his pants gotten so tight?

“I- mmh, how do you want me, Viktor?” Yuuki-chan gasped a little louder, his hips jerking a little. “I can-” his body startled, much like Victor’s. A piercing ring of a phone sounded and broke the trance that captured Victor’s attention. He looked around for his phone only to realize it was not the one going off.

On screen the cam host seemed distracted with something off to the side. He gave a little huff and silenced his phone. 

“Oh, I lost track of time. I have to finish this up quickly,” the young man sighed, adjusting his position to face the webcam better. His hand wrapped more firmly around his cock and he started up with a much quicker pace. His gasps fell in time with his pulls and his thighs began to tremble ever so slightly. 

“Vik- Viktor, I need to-” 

Victor held his breath when Yuuki-chan’s body locked up and cum spilled from his erection. His body quivered and his breathing became deeper as he tried to catch his breath. His hand made a few more slow pulls to milk the rest of the fluid from the tip. Already he was starting to soften and relax. Victor had never been so fixated on another man’s dick until now. 

“I um, I’m really sorry about cutting this short, guys! I’ll see you next time with something better, okay? But I really have to leave.” On screen Yuuki-chan could be seen pulling his briefs and jeans back up, careful to avoid rubbing the mess on his hands onto his jeans. “I’ll see you later, everyone! And Viktor! Thanks for watching me today.”

The webcam went dark and Victor sat in silence, watching the chat box move with chatter. It was mostly people questioning why the show had been cut early, and also comments about the lovely Yuuki-chan. Victor didn’t really read any of them. His mind kept replaying the soft cries of his name and the way that Yuuki-chan’s body had trembled with his name on his lips. 

Victor furrowed his brow and tried to determine what exactly he was feeling about Christophe’s ‘gift’ to him. Did he look Chris in the eyes and say that he enjoyed what he saw? Would Chris just know straight away? He had to admit that his friend had at least sent him something that piqued his interest. The mystery behind the seductive figure that had called his name and touched himself on camera left him wanting to see more.

Victor decided to keep the login information after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I play huniecam too much probably. Yuuri would look great on a cam show I bet.
> 
> Since I only seem to be able to finish one-shots this will probably come out as like, a collection. I'm down to take requests if there's anything people want to see from Webcam!Yuuri. There's a vague idea as far as plot goes, but for now I'm down for requests. Relationship will come way later.


End file.
